User blog:Wachowman/Wachow One-Time Rap Battles! Freddy Fazbear vs Golden Freddy
Whaaaaaat, Wachow made a battle that's not a parody?!?!?! Wooooaaaaahhh! But in seriousness I've probably been talking about making this for more than half a year now, and I had to delay it until FNAF4's release so this has been a long battle coming and I finally found the time to make it (Yknow instead of that parody I should be working on) and I'm very pleased with the outcome, so I hope you enjoy too. Now I do have other battles planned, but as far as I know, I'm not starting a series, these are just one-timers. I still hope you all enjoy :) Also I'd like to thank Floah for making the endslate and Wonder for making the title cards for this battle. :) Battle Beat: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JhwZxoOiCoo Epic Rap Battles of History! Vs Beg-''' Freddy Fazbear No time for that! It's 12 A.M, time to get this show on the road, Your shift began you fools-gold coat, have you hiding like Foxy in Pirates Cove. It's just Day 1 and you won't survive, just like your death screen you'll be Crashed, You're old, you're broken, empty inside, no wonder that your suit got trashed. Let's face it, between all the characters, you must be Scott's worst creation, No storyline, no development, you were just left as a Hallucination. No matter what, I'm the mascot, I'm the sole reason FNAF got fame, I make big bucks even more than Mike, while you're stuck with the worst jumpscare in the game. Golden Freddy Oh jeez, this waste of space, the frazzling, Fazbear with a spazzing body, With no insides, I have no feelings, I'll show you which one of us Bears are more Naughty! You're overrated and faded and hated haven't even stated that your outdated, Cause I've waited and vacated my old station while your suits getting desecrated. My raps are Golden! It's in my name, but I think you should look at the clock, It's 6 A.M and your power is dying, but this time you won't be winding the box. You started this fight, I'm ending the night since it appears you weren't ready, But all in all, our time is done and in the end your my Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy Someone say Toy Freddy?! Well I'm here it's time to fix these two mistakes, I'm facing the Costume that ended up fake and the Singer that always breaks. And now I'm cranking up my rhymes like it's for the box that hold The Puppet, When I heard your rhymes it was more disgusting than the children in your stomach! I'm dark like my eyes when I'm approached, but your guys style ain't scaring me, I'm the new model and your mask won't hide that I'm scaring you worse than Jeremy. I'll get the win of this bout being backed up by the FNAF Fandom! You've been Mangled and burned enough by me so might as well call you a- Phantom Freddy Hold it right there, Smokey Bear, you want to talk about burning, Cause you talk mad shit when you gotta admit that no one wants you returning. I'll have you hyperventilating with no ventilation your audio already sounds corrupt, Golden Freddy you're a lost cause like the kids that Freddy abducts. I'm the most horrifying, it's undying I'm terrifying, Cause you'll be crying once FNAF 3's the game everyone is buying. Soon you'll all end up like me when I spit fire out of no where, Now I'll disappear but end back here cause I'm everyone's Nightmare! Nightmare Freddy You wanna bring me up? it's the true definition of scary! With rhymes as sharp as my teeth I'll show you why that Phantom got buried! I'm in your dreams making you scream and when you wake up you'll still see me, Cause I haunt my victims forever and that's just so I can let off Steam. This rap is just like FNAF cause it's ending once I'm done, Cause I'll be stopping you like when the Purple Guy gave you a stun. All ya'll have done is bragging and not showing the raps you got, Now the most vicious incarnation of Freddy's out, a.k.a the best made by Scott. Scott Now wait a minute! Where's my say? Its Me the creator of you five, But now I come back from vacation to see you rapping who has the best lives. That's not the point you're on the same team, I mean your jobs pretty basic, To give scares starting Night 1 no wonder Bonnie's my favorite. Even when you guys are in the game, I'm the guy everyone follows! I made a living off all of you Robots there's a reason you're in my Shadow. Freddy, you're just the mascot, but I'm the reason you're enormous, And G.F, your just a vision, an Easter Egg of no importance. C'mon Toy Freddy, you had the least votes on favorite character, Phantom Freddy, you're just a ghost, you can't even kill the challenger. And that leave us with Nightmare Freddy, FNAF4's least admired, So pack your shit and take this pink slip cause all of you are Fired! ...actually I can't be mad, you guys made my life complete, If it weren't for you Five I'd probably be living on the street. Making games is my life and you all got me up when I was beat, So in return here's some children I brought home, now Let's Eat! '''WHO WON WHO'S NEXT Who Won? Freddy Fazbear Golden Freddy Toy Freddy Phantom Freddy Nightmare Freddy Scott Cawthon Category:Blog posts